ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Hemmings
Luke Robert Hemmings is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist and narrator of the series. Background Official Description Luke Robert Hemmings is university student entering his 2nd year. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. He accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Light which gives him the ability to light the way during dark times and Invisibility to turn invisible. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become white. Volume 1 Luke Robert Hemmings is an Australian 23-year-old student with Cancer-themed powers. He is the leader of the team. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a white and black suit with white-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin with dimples. He wears a white dress shirt over a white tank top, black jeans and black shoes and wears a white bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a white tank top and black shorts. He stands on 6 ft. 4 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He is a smart and optimistic student and is the leader of his group. He can also be shown caring like how he fixed Calum's nasal cannula, fixed Wendy's hair, put ice on Troye's forehead and find Devan's nasal cannula(when it's off because they fell). He also has the habit of waking up late like Calum and Devan but unlike them, he doesn't have cystic fibrosis. Like his friends, they have interest in school. He can also be curious like how he asked Sir Simon that he is the guardian of what amulets. He can also be squeamish like when he passed out back in middle school because he saw Calum's scars for the first time. He can also be a bit confused at times like when he doesn't know what's Cheshire. He can be serious at times like when he wanted a talk between Justin and his friends. He can also be playful and immature at times. He can cry over his notebook seeing it as a special thing to him. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand, Luke is a Greek name and a popular boy's name in England and Wales. His middle name, Robert is also a British name even though there is already a character named Robert(Robert Irwin). His last name, Hemmings is a British, Scottish and Swedish name. So Luke's entire name is British and mainly European. In the series, 'Luke' is Greek for 'light giving' and his power is Light so it might be a coincidence. It has been mentioned many times in the prologue. Powers and Abilities Light- His light power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to light the way. Invisibility- His invisibility power is first used in Season 6 when he can turn invisible. Trivia * Luke is one of the 9 main characters to have blue eyes(the others are Devan, Collins, Troye, Niall, Robert, Connor, James and Tristan) and the 11 to have blonde hair(the others are Collins, Michael, Robert, Ashton, Rena, Bindi, Bea, Lexi and Tristan, Ben) * He was born in 16 July 1996 which makes his Zodiac sign Cancer and his powers are Light and Invisibility * Luke always keeps a notebook with him which is a reference to how Maudie Miller from the InBESTigators keeps her notebook with her * Luke is pure Australian * Luke is the narrator and he takes a lot of notes about research Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters